Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates generally to a water spray pistol, and more particularly to an adjustable nozzle head of the water spray pistol.
The water spray pistol is commonly used for gardening and washing objects. The conventional spray pistol comprises a barrel, a hand grip, a control lever, and a nozzle head. The nozzle head is fastened angularly and fixedly to the top end of the barrel. In other words, the nozzle head of the conventional water spray pistol cannot be angularly adjusted, thereby resulting in a great deal of inconvenience in the usage of the conventional water spray pistol.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a water spray pistol which is free of the deficiency of the conventional water spray pistol described above.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objective of the present invention is attained by the water spray pistol comprising a hand grip, a control lever, a barrel, an elbow pipe, a pivoting seat, and a nozzle head having a pivoting portion. The elbow pipe is fastened at one end with the barrel, and at the other end with the pivoting seat which is provided at the center of one side thereof with a pivoting shaft for fastening pivotally the pivoting portion of the nozzle head. The pivoting seat is eccentrically provided in the one side thereof with a locating pin, while a pivoting portion of the nozzle head is provided in one side with a plurality of locating slots corresponding in location to the locating pin of the pivoting seat. As the nozzle head is angularly adjusted, the locating pin of the pivoting seat is removably retained in one of the locating slots of the pivoting portion of the nozzle head, so as to locate securely the nozzle head in the wake of being angularly adjusted. The nozzle head can be angularly adjusted in a step-by-step manner, thanks to the locating slots which are arranged at an interval along the one side of the pivoting portion of the nozzle head. The pivoting portion of the nozzle head is provided in other side with an angle scale and a pointer.